Entwined of Soulmates
by maggie black
Summary: Prequel to my other story. What if Lucille had never died, and the Thunderbirds never existed? What lives would the Tracy brothers be living now?


**Disclaimer:** _Thunderbirds doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the creators Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. None of the characters or vehicles belongs to me._

_**Author's Note: **I know I still haven't finished my other Thunderbirds story but I have had this one wrote for quite a while and it's a prequel to the other one which means it gives you a lot more back story to the characters. Speaking of my other story I'm afraid you mightn't be getting an update for a while I wanted to get the family reunited then take a break (which I have done) but I have lots going on at the moment and I only just realised I have this already written so I decided to post instead of a new chapter so my readers, if I have any left, can get some idea that I'm still alive._

Thanks muchos to Fiona Belegant for this for me all those months ago you did a fantastic job I've changed a few things since then but I really appreciated what you did to help. Also thank you for the title to the story I couldn't come up with anything so I just went with what you used.

**-------------------------------------**

Scott Tracy sat at the bar of his local drinking a beer. His eyes scanned the room., they landed on a very beautiful young woman sitting at a table in the corner of the bar with blonde curly hair that hung lose down her back. She had the most striking blue eyes and a very pretty face. Scott thought she must have been a model with looks like hers. A male who was sitting beside her whispered something in her ear and she laughed which showed him the most fantastic smile.. His stomach sank as he realized the man sitting with her was probably her boyfriend, they were friendly enough to be always touching each other, sitting in close proximity there was nothing else he could be.

He turned away as she stood up to get drinks he heard her ask her friend what he wanted and he replied saying a whiskey. Scott felt her stop beside him and ask for a glass of Vodka and one glass of whiskey.

"Hi," She said smiling at him with that gorgeous smile of hers. Scott turned to look at her why was she talking to him? He didn't know her, as far as he could remember.

"Hi," He replied back now more curious as to why she was chatting to him.

"I'm Melody," She stated as she stuck her hand out.

"Scott," He replied shaking her hand in bewilderment, he couldn't understand why she was talking to him.

"Nice to meet you," Melody replied as the bartender set the drinks she had ordered on the bar and held out his hand for money.

"You too," Answered Scott as she dug in her pockets and finally pulled out the money to pay for the drinks.

"Are you ok?" Melody asked sounding concerned.

Scott stared at her, "Yes…" He answered slowly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been sitting there about an hour with the same drink." She said smiling at him, "Did your girlfriend dump you?"

"No" Scott answered wondering how this woman could be so forward with a guy she only just met. "I have… family problems, that's all."

Melody sucked in a breath and sat on the bar stool next to him, "I understand." She replied.

Scott stared at her then back at the man she had originally been sitting with, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your boyfriend?" He asked as she sipped her vodka.

Melody's eyes followed his to where her companion was sitting, "Brain?" She asked, then let out a laugh, "No, no, no, we're not like that. I don't think his boyfriend would like it much." She said winking at him.

"Oh." Scott replied feeling embarrassed by his mistake, "Sorry."

"Easy mistake to make," she replied, pushing his apology away, "I suppose we do act a bit… couply."

"A bit!" Scott scoffed, "I was certain you two were together."

Melody smiled at him as she stood up to rejoin her friend, "Why don't you join us?"

Scott stared at her friend, Brian, who was now looking very thirsty, "I have to get home."

Melody nodded in understanding, "Ok, maybe I'll see you around."

Scott watched her walk back to the table, drinks in hand. He downed the rest of his drink in one and walked out the bar practically kicking himself for his silly mistake. This woman was obviously interested and he hadn't dated in months as his brothers had constantly reminded him, why had he turned her down?

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began the walk home until his hand hit a piece of paper. There was a number on it and a note saying, "Call me sometime, love Melody." Scott smiled in bewilderment, how on earth had she managed to get her number into his pocket without him noticing? He resolved to call her in the morning.

He reached home and looked at the answering machine there was one message he pressed the button to listen to the message while he hung his coat up.

"Hey Scott it's Gordon guess what Kate and I are getting married! I phoned you to tell you, but guess what your out. I'll tell your answering machine and hopefully it will be a good machine and pass on the message for me. Bye Scott or should I say Scott's machine. Umm…bye to Scott's answering machine who I am hoping will say bye to Scott for me."

Scott laughed the message was typical of his second youngest brother. He picked up the phone and dialed Gordon's number.

"Hello." Came a female voice.

"Hey, Kate it's Scott is Gordon there?"

"Oh, hi Scott hang on a minute I'll get him for you." Kate said. Scott waited a few minutes before his brother's voice came across the line.

"Hey, Scott did your machine pass on my message for me?" Gordon asked jokingly.

"Yes it was a good machine and it passed on the message," Scott said as he laughed, he would play along with his brother's game.

"Oh good, tell it thanks then," Gordon said sounding serious. Scott laughed.

"How about you tell it thanks next time you phone and I'm out."

"Maybe," Gordon pretending to ponder the idea, "but then again you always seem to be out so every time I phone I would have to leave a message on the machine and then next time I phone I would have to thank the machine for passing on the message. It would keep going on and on so maybe I shouldn't." Gordon said desperately trying not to laugh.

"Very funny little bro, so what you said on the message is it true? Did you finally ask her?"

"Yes, I asked her after she found the ring in my pocket." Gordon told Scott.

"Thank God she found it or I think you might never have gotten round to asking her." Scott said remembering his brothers many failed proposals.

"Yeah it might have taken a few years at least." Gordon started, as he laughed at the memory of his failed proposals as well, "Anyway what do you think about it?"

It was then Scott notice that Gordon was nerve. Scott knew the approval of his family meant a lot to him. "I think it's great news, Gordon." Scott said smiling, "Congratulations little bro."

"Yeah Kate's delighted she said she though I would never get round to actually asking her." Gordon said laughing.

"Girls always look forward to getting proposed to Gordon especially when they think they've found Mr. Right or whatever they call guys they think are perfect for them."

"I think its Mr. right." Gordon started thoughtfully, "Couldn't tell you why though I mean they probably call every guy they date Mr. Right but then most of the time the relationship ends badly so they end up crying for weeks until they find a new Mr. Right."

"I never understood girls." Scott said thoughtfully.

"Me neither, they will always remain a mystery to me." Gordon said.

"I think they'll always remain a mystery to every man who ever existed I mean everything can be explained by science apart from girls." Scott told him. Gordon laughed.

"Since when do you care about what girls think I mean you haven't been on a date in God knows how long?

"I met a girl tonight." Scott said wondering why he was telling his little brother all this.

"Oh?" Gordon asked sounding interested, "What's her name?" He asked curiously.

"Melody." Scott said dreamily.

"Melody." Gordon started, as though trying it out, "What's she like?" He asked trying to get more information.

"Perfect." Scott said remembering her face.

"You've got it bad." Stated Gordon.

"No, I haven't." Scott said defensively.

"Well, you sound like you've fallen head over heels in love with this Melody." Gordon told his brother.

"I have not fallen head over heels in love with her I just like her." Scott said quietly.

"Did you get her number?" Gordon asked wondering if his brother actually made the first move.

"Yes," Scott said.

"Good, phone her." Gordon told him.

"No! At least not yet." Scott said.

"Whatever big bro, but if she's as perfect as you say she is then you better get her quick. That is before some other guy sets his sights on her."

Scott paled he hadn't though about any other guys liking her, but he knew any guy with half a brain would be interested in her, "Shit." Scott said surprising Gordon who had never heard his brother swear in his life.

"Since when do you swear?" Scott asked interested.

Scott blushed, "You just made me think."

"About what?" Gordon pushed for a little more information.

"None of your business now I got to go."

"Bye, say hi to Melody for me wont you." Gordon said teasing him.

"Whatever." Scott said before putting the phone down.

Scott pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and stared at the words for a long time contemplating what to do he didn't want to sound too keen yet he didn't want her to think he wasn't interested.

"Why am I getting so worked up about it?" Scott said out loud. He looked round somewhat nervously looking for hidden strangers in the dark hallway, he realized he was being paranoid and that there was no way any unexpected strangers would be there.

He turned back to the paper and reached for the phone ready to phone her, when the door interrupted him. Scott briefly wondered who might be calling round at this hour seeing as it was going on 11 o' clock.

Scott reached the door and wrenched it open what he saw on the other side completely surprised him.

"Alan?" Scott asked taking in his little brothers appearance. Alan looked as though he had run several miles he was dripping in sweat. Scott couldn't help but wonder where he got the black eye and the bloodied nose from.

Scott looked at him confused as he dashed into the hallway and slammed the door shut. "Alan?" Scott asked as he watched him hurry over to the window and peer out of the curtains nervously, "What are you doing here?" Scott asked confused seeing as he hadn't seen or heard from his brother in several months.

"I was passing by and I remembered you lived here." Alan said lightly. Scott could tell he was lying through his teeth. Scott raised an eyebrow at him watching as Alan tilted his head to the side trying to see down the street.

"What's the real reason? I mean I haven't spoken to you in months due to that stupid fight at Christmas and now you suddenly turn up at my house with a bloodied nose and a black eye and you expect me to believe you were just passing by?" Scott said watching his brother's nervous stature. Alan turned round to look at him and Scott could see his nose was much worse than he had first guessed, probably broken.

"You want me to go?" Alan asked, "And end up looking way worse than I am now?"

Scott wondered what Alan had done to get himself into this state.

"You can stay if you're in trouble." Scott said.

Alan gave him a relieved smile, "Thanks."

"No problem as long as you tell me what sort of trouble you've got yourself into this time." Scott said wondering why his brother was so beaten up. Alan sat down on the sofa and put his head into his hands.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Alan said after a short pause.

Scott nodded not quite believing him, "Then why did you get beat up?" Scott asked.

Alan stood up quickly, "You don't believe me, do you?" Alan asked defiantly.

Scott pondered how to answer this not wanting to trigger his brothers bad temper anymore than he already had, "I don't know the facts yet." Scott said deciding not to answer him directly.

Alan made a disbelieving noise, "Even after all these years you still don't believe that not everything that goes wrong is my fault, I mean back at home if something went wrong like a cookie went missing from the tray the first name that popped into everyone's head's was, Alan, because no one else would ever do anything wrong would they?" Alan said his temper rising.

"I didn't always think that," Scott said confused, "Normally the first name that popped into my head when a cookie went missing was Gordon's I remember he used to love mom's cooking actually come to think of it he still does."

"I still got the blame for most things. You and the others were only too happy to let me take the punishments for you, you didn't care if I got into trouble." Alan said crossing his arms over his chest.

Scott cringed as he remembered how he and his brothers had done this when they were younger, at that point they had only seen Alan as an accessory and they didn't think of him as their brother. He had been the one that mom and dad had argued about when they found out he was coming. He was the one who had caused them so much trouble. When he was born two months early, he was the baby who kept them all up at night. That was when they had important tests at school, but eventually he grew into their brother. They stopped blaming him, but apparently Alan hadn't forgotten those early years.

"We didn't always put the blame on you." Scott said gently trying to calm his brother.

Alan scoffed, "Maybe you stopped blaming me, but you never helped me when I did get into trouble. Not like I would have done for you. You never gave me alibis, you always went running to mom and dad as soon as I did something wrong hoping to get me into trouble." Alan said his voice dripping with hatred.

Scott cringed again he and his brothers did used to poke fun at Alan and never help him out, but Scott never knew he hated them for it.

"Alan I'm sorry." Scott said regretfully hoping he would accept his apology.

"You know I remember one time Gordon played a prank on me I think I was 6 and Gordon was 10, but I remember that you told mom and dad that Gordon was helping you with something. Then as soon as I tried to play a prank back, you went running to mom and I got grounded. I couldn't even go to my best friends birthday party because of it." Alan told him, his face showing no emotion. Scott could see the pain that he had caused him through his eyes.

Scott suddenly felt really guilty; he had never realized before that day how much he had hurt Alan. That was by favoring his other brothers over his youngest one he never really realized how important Alan was to him until that exact day.

"Alan I am really sorry," Scott said lowering his head in shame and wondering did his other brothers realize how much they had been hurting Alan over the years.

"I know I was the mistake in the family Scott, but I was still your brother just you guys didn't see me that way. You saw me as someone to tease and someone to get you out of trouble. I never said anything bad against you guys cause you were my brothers. Now I wonder why I bothered cause you never gave me the same respect." Alan said spite dripping from every word.

Scott knew he couldn't blame Alan for feeling he knew that if the roles were reversed he probably would have punched himself by now. Scott looked as Alan took one last glance out into the street via the window.

"I think it's safe for me to leave now." Alan said making his way to the front door. Scott felt paralyzed he didn't know what to do he wanted Alan to stay he wanted to sort out their problems and most of all he wanted to tell him he was sorry.

Scott watched helplessly as Alan glanced up and down the street quickly before making his exit. He didn't even bother going after him knowing that Alan was too fast for him to catch all he could do was stay there and reflect upon their conversation.

He could have kicked himself none off his family had seen Alan for several months and now Alan turned up on his doorstep obviously needing help and all Scott had done was upset him.

"I should have trusted him." Scott said to no one in particular.

Next morning Scott woke up to the sound of his alarm clock he groaned rolled over and tried to hit it when he couldn't find it he opened his eyes confused, it wasn't on his bedside table.

Scott stared at the space he was sure it had been the night before. For a few seconds wondering where it could have got to. That was until he heard laughter from the other side of the room. His eyes moved over to the source of the noise. His eyes came to rest on the tall blonde man standing beside his door.

"Johnny!" Scott exclaimed surprised.

"Hey, big bro. You wouldn't know how to stop this thing would you?" John asked examining the alarm clock in his hand with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Throw it over." Scott said stretching his hand out to catch the clock.

John threw the clock but unfortunately his aim was a little of and the clock landed on the floor and broke instantly, "Hey it stopped." John said smiling slightly nervously.

Scott growled and wondered why every time John came for a visit he had to go out and buy something new when he left, "John," Scott said warningly getting out of bed.

"What?" John asked grasping for the door handle behind him to hopefully make his escape.

"Why is it every time you come to visit you end up breaking something of mine?" Scott asked.

John shrugged, "You know I've been wondering that myself," He said nervously, as he made sure that if Scott tried anything he would be to exit quickly. When he realized that Scott was okay. He took his hand off the door. "Breakfast?" John asked brightly.

Scott groaned and went to refuse when his stomach grumbled he realized he hadn't eaten anything since the afternoon before and he certainly was hungry.

"Can you cook?" Scott asked John remembering the last time John had tried to cook and had set Virgil's kitchen on fire.

"Not exactly." John said grinning, "I can make you cornflakes if you want."

"I think I'll trust you to make them." Scott said to his brother.

John grinned, "Two bowls of cornflakes coming right up.

Scott's stomach growled as he made his way downstairs behind his younger brother.

"Hungry?" John asked Jokingly.

Scott glared at him, "Just make the cornflakes I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon."

"Why?" John asked curiously as he poured the cornflakes into two bowls.

"Because I went out last night and when I got back I didn't have time for anything to eat." Scott said, remembering only too well the reason why he didn't have time. He wasn't about to tell John what happened.

"Meet anyone interesting?" John asked interested.

Scott knew he meant did Scott meet any girls and Scott's mind went to Melody, "Shit." Scott said all of a sudden.

John raised an eyebrow at his brothers unexpected answer, "I didn't know you swore." John said.

"I didn't know you and Gordon were telepathically connected." Scott retorted.

John gave him a confused look, "We're not." John answered.

"Weird you said exactly what he said to me last night on the phone." Scott said lightly.

"Scott is this a new habit off yours, swearing at all your brothers." John joked grinning.

Scott shot him a glare as he walked past him and out of the room, "No it's not a new habit." Scott said angrily.

"Good," John said, "Cause I would so love to see dad's reaction if you swore to his face."

"You mean you would love to see how long it would be before Dad killed me." Scott answered as his face reddened, running down the stairs taking two at a time.

"Where are you going?" John asked following him down the stairs at a much slower pace.

"I need to phone someone." Scott said wondering where he put the paper with her number on it.

"Ah, so you did meet a girl." John said grinning at his big brother.

Scott shot him a glare, "She's just a friend." Scott said angrily lifting up papers desperately trying to find the paper.

"What are you looking for?" John asked watching his brother's nervous stature.

"Her number." Scott said looking at John.

"Oh," John said, "Well where did you put it?" He asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be looking for it." Scott said angrily.

John shrugged, "Man you must really like her if your getting this worked up about her number. Normally I would get a girls number, lose it and forget all about it." John said calmly.

"I'm not like you." Scott said searching everywhere.

"Tell me something I don't know." John muttered. Scott glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked.

"You're too serious." John said shrugging. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Well you need to grow up." Scott retorted back at his brother. John shrugged again.

"Well maybe one day I will." John shrugged, walking into the kitchen and coming back out with his bowl of cornflakes and beginning to eat it. "So did you find that girls number, what was her name again? I didn't catch it."

"I didn't tell you it." Scott said picking up the now empty cornflakes box.

"Ok, then what is it?" John asked watching his brother searching the cupboards for something to eat.

"Melody," Said Scott giving up on the number as a bad job for now he decided to continue searching for it once his brother had left.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Felt like dropping in to see my big brother, didn't know there was a crime against that." John said innocently.

"Alright what do you want?" Scott said, knowing his brother too well.

"To see you." John said indignantly.

"Whatever." Scott replied as John picked up a small piece of paper that Scott recognised instantly.

"Would this happen to be Melody's number?" Asked John holding up the piece of paper.

Scott snatched it out of his brothers hands, "Thank you." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're welcome." Said John walking back into the kitchen with his now finished bowl of cornflakes.

Scott stared down at the number contemplating when to call it. He knew John would most likely overhear the conversation and tell the whole family so he decided against it and put the number beside the telephone making sure he wouldn't lose it again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I know! Crappy ending there was a little bit more but I decided against it. Please review but I have no idea when the next chapter will be up I have so much going on right now I have no time whatsoever but please tell me if you liked it or even if you didn't I can take criticism.


End file.
